1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of underwater acoustic transducers for divers and in particular to a structure in which and a method by which such underwater acoustic transducers are tuned and manufactured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art, underwater acoustic transducers are typically encapsulated using potting compounds like silicone resin or urethane. This requires special potting equipment and facilities. Other prior art diver's microphones use bladders filled with air to cover the microphone. The bladder collapses with depth, pressure compensating the microphone, but eventually stops compensation because the air in the bladder is compressed to a volume smaller than the microphone. When the air inside the bladder is compressed to this point, the microphone ceases to operate.
Further, prior art underwater acoustic transducers, being potted or fixed in design with an air bladder, have acoustical performances which are fixed by their designs and there is no ready means of tuning them to the specific acoustic characteristics of the facemask, helmet or other headgear with which they are combined and which can material alter their acoustic performance.
What is needed is some kind of design for an underwater acoustic transducer which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, but which has no depth limitations on its operation and which can be tuned to optimal performance in whatever facemask, helmet or other headgear with which it is combined